


Something About Us

by roguewn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, alternative plots, introspective, my first attempts at reylo, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewn/pseuds/roguewn
Summary: A collection of reylo prompts submitted by my tumblr followers. Feel free to submit more! Find me at roguewn.tumblr.com





	1. A Kiss With A Fist

 

 

Based off [this](https://roguewn.tumblr.com/post/160408322467/angrydragonpuppy-the-darkness-to-her-light) tumblr post.

 

 

“I’m going.”

She grabs his wrist as soon as he turns around to leave, her face showing a mixture of anger and worry. Kylo has never seen her making such an expression and it leaves him puzzled for a moment.

“I thought we agreed this is stupid,” she says, voice somehow a bit higher than it should be.

“We don’t have another plan,” he replies, taking in the unreasonable rage in her eyes. Or maybe, it’s not really rage. Maybe, just maybe, it’s the purest of concerns. For him.

“That doesn’t make _this_ a good plan,” she retorts, still pulling at his arm while he tries to get away.

They’re not friends, yet they’re not enemies. What happened on that island changed both of them and the way they see each other. Rey can’t ignore some things Kylo said, some things he did for her, even if he likes to make them pass as moments of weakness. Kylo, on the other hand, wishes his mind wasn’t filled with images of the scavenger girl at any moment of any given day since that time in the woods. And he wishes it wasn’t so hard to separate from her now.

“Snoke has taken everything away from me. I’ll be the one to end this,” he simply says.

Rey knows there is nothing she can do to make him change his mind. They’re already there and they didn’t come just to take a look around. She knows he needs this, he needs to find some closure, to find some redemption by doing the only thing there’s left to do.

Still, it doesn’t make it less painful.

Kylo finally frees himself from her hold, turns around again, pushes the button and waits for the door to open.

Rey looks at his back and realizes it might be the last time she sees those broad shoulders that always look crooked as if he’s bearing the weight of the world on his back.

It’s not the right time, nor the right place. He’s probably not the right man for her, either. In fact, he might be the complete opposite of what would be good for her. But she doesn’t care anymore.

As he’s taking a step out of the room, she grabs his arm again, using all her strength to pull him back and make him turn around. Before Kylo can even understand what’s going on, she cups his face with both hands and presses her mouth on his with maybe a bit too much force and definitely a good amount of desperation.

The kiss lasts barely more than a moment, as she’s pulling back as fast as light like she’s just been burned. Their faces show equal confusion when they look into each other’s eyes soon after.

Rey knows she has to break the silence first, before it gets unbearable.

“Come back,” she murmurs, as her mind adds _to me_.

Kylo doesn’t question it. His face is relaxed now, somehow relieved, even. As if he expected it, or wished for it. He simply nods his head, once.

“I’ll come back for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**End notes:** this was the very first reylo 'thing' I wrote so excuse me if any of them look out of character. I'm fairly new to the ship and I'm still studying characters and dynamics, but I want to write a lot about them, so I hope you'll look forward to my works. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the collection :)


	2. A Moment Of Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is badly injured and Kylo wants to finish him, but Rey gets in the way.

 

 

Rey wakes up to a deafening silence only filled with the sound of the rain. She’s lying on the ground, a bleeding arm and a piercing headache reminding her of what is happening. 

Her lightsaber lies a few meters away and flashes of the fight immediately come back to her mind.

_“I don’t want to kill you.”  
_

_“You will have to, I can’t let you do this.”  
_

_“Fine. You leave me no choice.”_

She remembers Kylo raising his hand and the world turning black all of a sudden. He made her fall unconscious because he knew it was the only way to get to Luke without killing her.

_Luke._

Rey can hear voices in the distance, the heavy rain makes everything around her quite blurred. When did it get so dark? How long has she been unconscious?

She gets up, soaked clothes feeling as heavy as an armor. She picks up her lightsaber and looks around, spotting two figures taking shape in front of a rock face. Then, she sees it. The red light of Kylo’s saber lightning up Luke’s exhausted face.

“Ben… Please.”

Kylo looks as determined as ever, a hint of disgust on his face. “I never thought I would hear you begging. What a disappointment. We truly are all cowards in front of death.”

Luke shakes his head. “Please, don’t do this to yourself. There is no going back from that path. You can still change your mind.”

Rey hides behind a rock as she listens to their conversation. She’s not sure about what she should do. She needs to stop him, but how?

She’s close enough to see the twitch on Kylo’s lips at Luke’s words.

“Still playing the rightful teacher and the caring uncle? Drop the act. I stopped considering all of you family when I found out the truth. I know why you kept it from me. You were always afraid.”

A voice echoes through Rey’s mind like a storm, her heart filling with a pain that doesn’t belong to her.

_You always thought I was a monster!_

The power of Kylo’s haunting thoughts makes her fall to her knees. The fact that she can hear what it’s going through his mind without even trying to make the contact can mean only one thing: Kylo has lost all control.

The red lightsaber rises against the black sky like a death omen. Luke couldn’t do anything even if he wanted to. Worn out and wounded, he lowers his head in defeat - not because he lost the fight, but because he’s about to lose a part of his family to the darkness, once again.

The final blow doesn’t come as quickly as expected. Kylo stays still, the sword in his steady hands, but his mind elsewhere. Rey can feel that he’s thinking of his father, of whether he’s going to feel as weak as he felt when he killed him and let the void swallow his lifeless body. She can feel his hesitation. And that takes away all of hers.

“ _Don’t!_ ” She shouts, jumping out of her hiding place and putting herself between them, facing the black knight.

The lightsaber stops just a few inches away from her face, she can feel the warmness against her skin. When she opens her eyes, Kylo looks breathless.

“Move,” he orders, wide eyes on Rey. If he had slower reflexes, he would have killed her.

Rey opens her arms, in a quite naive attempt to hide Luke from his sight. “You don’t want to do this.”

“Move!” Kylo repeats through gritted teeth, preparing to strike a new blow.

Rey doesn’t listen to him. Instead, she opens her palm and drops her weapon. “I don’t want to fight you.”

“I don’t want to kill you,” Kylo retorts. “That’s why you need to _move_!”

“If you really wanted me to move, you could very well do it yourself and we both know it,” Rey says, seeing the conflict on his face. “You don’t want to do this. You don’t have to do this.”

“I swore to finish what my grandfather had started.”

“Your grandfather redeemed himself,” comes Luke’s voice from behind Rey. “During his last moments, he told me I saved him.”

Kylo doesn’t show any emotion. “A moment of weakness.” he recites like a script.

Luke manages to get up behind Rey, though with great difficulty. “Is that what Snoke has told you? He lied to you.”

“He’s never hidden anything from me! He helped me become who I am,” Kylo growls, holding the lightsaber in front of him.

Rey feels something exploding in her chest. “He helped you become who you are? And who is that? A murderer? A torturer? Is that really what you wanted to be?”

Kylo’s eyes are full of rage when he looks at her and Rey realizes he has never really looked at her with that much hatred. It was always directed at someone else, never at her. She feels a pang in her chest.

“You don’t know anything about me,” the black knight hisses. Then, he seems to gain some control back. “Jedi are a hypocrite cult that sell lies to those who are stupid enough to believe them. I will end them once and for all.”

He’s about to raise his weapon again, but Rey takes a step forward, face distorted with anger. “Then kill me!” She says. It almost sounds like a roar. A thunder breaks the silence that follows her words. “You want to kill all the Jedi? I’m a Jedi too. Kill me!”

She knows it’s the most stupid thing she could say. As much as Kylo has said he doesn’t want to kill her time and time again, she can’t really trust his words. He’s unstable and scared. She can feel that and it’s a dangerous combination. She’s playing with fire right now and if she gets burned this time, she might not recover from it.

Kylo lowers his saber and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opens his eyes again, a single gesture of his hand is enough to push Rey on the ground again, several meters away.

Nothing stands in his way now. Luke glances at Rey’s lightsaber, but he can’t possibly reach it before Kylo strikes his blow. His lightsaber lies at the bottom of the ocean and there’s nothing else he can do now. He feels Kylo’s rage, his desperation and his fear, and the intensity of those emotions almost paralyze him. He knows, deep down, that he deserves what is about to happen and maybe that’s why he doesn’t attempt a single move.

Kylo swings his weapon back and then forward with all his might, almost closing his eyes before hitting his opponent. He hears a cry of pain, but it’s not the voice he expected. At all.

Terrified, he opens his eyes to find Luke crouching down next to Rey. Her shoulder shows a smoking hole where Kylo’s lightsaber pierced her skin without mercy.

_No._

She’s holding her arm and clenching her teeth. It’s hard to tell if she’s crying under that heavy rain, but Kylo can feel all of her pain inside his chest. Their connection is his biggest strength and his worst nightmare. It’s almost choking him.

“No,” he murmurs, not realizing he’s saying it out loud. He feels an unreasonable rage building up inside of him, again. “Why did you get in the way?!”

Rey looks up at him with eyes half-closed. Through the pain, Kylo can see her usual determined expression that always makes him feel like there’s really another way.

“Because I don’t want to lose Ben.”

It’s the first time she says his real name and he can’t help but feeling affected, even if he wished otherwise. But somehow, that little scavenger girl always manages to get the best of him.

Kylo spares a glance at Luke. He doesn’t even feel like his revenge makes any sense anymore. He feels empty, a deep void in his chest. Nothing has gone the way he expected to and he’s tired to fight. He turns off his lightsaber.

“Enough,” he says, walking away. “I’ll have my revenge when there isn’t any annoying scavenger around.”

His words, said with his coldest, emotionless voice, would have sounded sincere if Rey couldn’t read his thoughts.

_I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if she died by my hand._

 

 

 


	3. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux wonders why Kylo Ren is so fascinated by this scavenger girl. He goes too far and Kylo arrives just in time to save the day. (This is sort of an alternative version/continuation of the interrogation scene in TFA.)

 

 

 

He was walking in circles around the room, probably trying to make her feel uncomfortable. But Rey was too tired to feel anything. She thought that when that warlord – Kylo Ren, that’s how the guards called him – had left the room, she would be either killed immediately or left alone to die until she was ready to talk.

She was surprised when, not much later, another man had walked into the room, looking even more upset than Kylo Ren was when he left. He was shorter than his predecessor and had peculiar carrot colored hair like Rey had never seen. Well, not that she was used to see many of her kind on Jakku, anyway.

“Who are you?” she finally asked, tired of his poor imitation of a vulture.

“The right question is: who are _you_ ,” he retorted, still walking around her with slow and well-calculated steps. His voice was dry and bitter.

Rey didn’t answer. She had no answer for that question. She never had.

The man eventually stopped in front of her, hands behind his back like a soldier. His shoulders deflated when he sighed. “General Hux. And you are the infamous scavenger girl who’s ruining our plans.”

Rey had to furrow her eyebrows at that. Hux smirked. “Don’t act surprised. Whatever you did to Ren, it worked perfectly. I never considered him to be anything special, but I’ve never seen him acting so stupid until today. I’m not sure if I should have you executed or be impressed by your abilities.”

Rey could only show her best confused expression. “Did he send you to interrogate me?”

She immediately knew she had said something wrong because the expression on the general’s face became a mask of ice in a split second.

“Ren can’t give me orders. He doesn’t have the authority. _I_ give the orders.”

Rey sensed that he was deeply frustrated. It was almost as if she could read his mind. It was way easier than it had been with Kylo Ren. Hux’s mind seemed to have no defense against her powers.

The man started walking again, suddenly very calm. “So. A scavenger. I’m even surprised you understand what I’m saying. Those in your… work field, are certainly not known for being smart,” he enjoyed the look of shame and frustration on her face. “And yet, you made someone like Kylo Ren into your faithful dog. How?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rey said between gritted teeth. She was looking at the wall in front of her like she could burn a hole in it with her eyes only.

“The First Order is ready to bring balance back into this filthy galaxy and at a time like this, that fool is pursuing his own goals and negotiating with the Supreme Leader as we speak,” his voice became louder and more aggressive with every word. He stopped in front of Rey once again, getting closer to her, this time. She looked away, scared and disgusted by his presence.

“All because of you,” Hux whispered in her face. He saw her pulling at her restraints and smiled. “It’s a given someone would wonder what kind of sorcery is this. Or maybe it’s not sorcery at all,” he ran his fingers along her arm, slowly. “After all, you scavengers know how to sell yourselves for the best deal.”

Rey looked at him with wide eyes full of rage. She pulled at her restraints again and spat in his face without thinking twice.

“ _You are disgusting_ ,” she growled in his face.

Hux made a step back, wiping his face with the back of his gloved hand. His face was suddenly distorted in an expression of blind fury.

“Didn’t they tell you?” He said, voice as sharp as a knife. “This is a torture chamber. Ren might have gone easy on you, but I’m not making the same mistake,” he walked over to a small control panel and Rey felt a cold breeze running up her spine.

Hux noticed her dismay and smiled. “You’re useless to us, now. I could kill you off quickly, but I think it’s just right if you get paid back for making us waste so much time. Enjoy,” he said, his finger on a big, black switch.

Rey saw Hux’s delighted face as he was about to push the button and she saw his painful expression immediately after, as his body crooked in an unnatural manner, preventing him from turning on the machine.

“Enough,” came a metallic voice from the door. Rey turned around in shock.

Kylo Ren walked into the room wearing his mask and hood, but clearly eyeing the general who was moaning in pain. Ren wasn’t doing anything, but Rey knew that he was using his powers on him and for the first time, she found herself being relieved at the sight of the grim mask.

“Snoke wants to see the prisoner you were about to kill,” Kylo Ren said, releasing Hux from his control. “It’s fortunate that I was here to prevent you from doing something that he would not approve of.” He didn’t sound like he cared about what Snoke wanted, at all. Rey could feel it. She could feel the badly concealed rage in his words. Therefore, she was not surprised of Ren’s next words to the general. “For your sake, I suggest you leave this room immediately.”

Hux did as he was told. Rey sensed that he wanted to talk back, but decided it was best not to. His frustration was written all over his face as he carried his aching body out of the room.

Kylo Ren stood still for a while. He had clenched fists and that was the only detail about his body that revealed something about his current mood. Rey could feel that he was trying to calm himself down, but she didn’t know why he was so upset in the first place. Hux’s words were mysterious as well. Ren was negotiating for her sake? Impossible. It sounded almost as if he cared about Rey on a personal level and she knew it couldn’t be the case.

The warlord walked around the room, as Hux had done so many times before. Just, Rey felt observed the whole time he was doing so. It wasn’t a bad feeling, it wasn’t like he was trying to make her feel uncomfortable, like Hux did. It was as if… he were checking on her.

Rey realized that he didn’t know what had happened while she was alone with Hux. Could it be that he was checking if she was hurt anywhere?

Ren stopped in front of her once again. They stared at each other, even though Rey couldn’t see his face. She remembered it very well, though.

“Are you going to bring me to your leader?” she asked at last, feeling nervous again but trying to show a determined face.

The warlord didn’t move, nor did he answer. Not immediately, at least. Even though Rey couldn’t see his face, she could sense that he was conflicted. And she knew that he knew she could feel his emotions and it frustrated him, but he wasn’t trying to push her away anymore. As if he wanted Rey to _know_.

“Not yet,” he said at last, in his robotic voice. So different from the warm voice Rey had heard not long before, when she was talking with the human behind the mask.

“Then… are you going to leave me here to die until I reveal the information you need?”

Ren didn’t answer. He turned around and walked to the door, but stopped in front of it.

“You’re stronger than you know,” he said, his back on Rey. He didn’t want to say those words, but somehow he couldn’t help it, Rey sensed. “And the guards out there are weak-minded.”

Kylo Ren walked out with big steps, leaving a puzzled Rey behind.

_Was that… a suggestion?_

 

 

 

 


	4. Someone's Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redeemed Ben Solo gets jealous over Poe.

 

 

 

Poe Dameron was everyone’s best friend and Ben found it annoying. The only thing that had not changed since he had joined the Resistance was his reluctance in dealing with the pilot. Sometimes, he still wished he could tie him to a chair and make him suffer. Just a bit.

 

Poe Dameron was everyone’s best friend _and_ incredibly good at dealing with people and social events. Ben was the complete opposite. He knew his change of heart had not actually changed anything for most people. He saw it in the wary stares they gave him and in the whispers that followed his every step. People would always believe there was something wrong in him, like there was in his grandfather. Leia would tell him that things would change and that he just needed to show them with actions that he wasn’t Kylo Ren anymore. Ben would show a crooked smile, but didn’t actually believe it would be so easy.

 

And then, there was Charming Resistance Hero Poe Dameron, who made everything look so freaking easy.

 

Talking to Rey, for example.

 

The briefing room was crowded. The First Order was most likely striking again soon and everyone gathered to discuss future plans.

 

Ben felt quite left out during the reunions. When people didn’t openly stare him down, they would straight up ignore him. He never talked during the meetings. If he had any useful piece of information, he reported to Leia before the reunion and she would discuss it with the others.

 

Ben spent his time observing his mother and Rey. Mostly Rey. There was a sort of unspoken between them since those days on Ach-To. Or at least, there was for him.

 

Some things that had happened were hard to ignore. He had visions and he knew she had visions as well. They got increasingly powerful after their first meeting and on the island, it almost got out of control. Ben couldn’t deny that Rey was a remarkable part of the reason he had decided to leave the First Order. But that was that. They never really talked about it. They never really talked about anything.

 

But Rey did talk with a lot of people, unlike Ben. And lately, she talked with Poe Dameron an awful lot. They were always in a corner of the room, chatting and laughing among themselves.

 

“How about one of our _races_ , later?” Poe was saying, sly smirk and raised eyebrows.

 

The words caught Ben’s attention. Rey looked down at her feet, blushing – _blushing?_ – and chuckled in the most adorable way. “Sure. Can’t wait.”

 

_What the hell is going on?_ , Ben wondered, eyebrows so furrowed they almost met. Since when they had their own code? And what did ‘race’ mean? The way Dameron said it, it sounded _dirty_. Ben crossed his arms and clenched his jaw.

 

“Uuh, is the prince in a bad mood?” came a voice from his side. Finn not-so-delicately elbowed him like he knew Ben hated. They weren’t friends and probably would never be, but they tolerated each other.

 

“Now that you’re here, definitely,” Ben replied, not taking his eyes off the couple.

 

Finn shot an imaginary gun at him. “Very funny. What are you doing?”

 

“Don’t you have anything better to do?”

 

“Better than annoying you? Nah. I still need to pay you back for that lightsaber duel.”

 

Ben smirked. “It isn’t my fault if you’re reckless _and_ stupid.”

 

Finn’s smile dropped. “Let’s not go there again.”

 

“You started.”

 

“Will you ever grow up?”

 

Ben rolled his eyes and focused back on Rey and the pilot. It was so obvious that it took Finn only a few seconds to understand what was happening. He held back a knowing smile.

 

“Rey and Poe really get along, don’t they?” He said, testing the waters. Ben and Rey were probably the only people not aware of the feelings they harbored for each other. Literally anyone could tell just by looking at them for a split second when they were together.

 

Ben stiffened and immediately looked somewhere else. “Do they?” He tried to sound uninterested and failed miserably.

 

“I always see them together, lately. The other day, they said they would go to the hangar and they disappeared for hours.”

 

Finn was trying really hard not to smile brightly, but it was almost impossible with how conflicted the once-mighty warlord was looking right now. His lips were a tight line and his eyes were turning a shade darker. He kept his arms crossed and was digging his fingers in the cloth.

 

“Good for them,” he said, coldly.

 

Yeah, good for them. Everyone knew he wasn’t good enough for Rey, anyway. She probably still hated him and had all the reasons. His feelings for her were nothing more than wishful thinking, he should have known they would bring nothing but more pain. As a warrior, he needed to accept defeat when the time came.

 

Finn’s amused smile slowly subsided and turned into a soft one. As much as he wanted to torture him a bit longer, he wasn’t the kind of person to keep pushing someone’s painful buttons for his own amusement. Plus, he knew something Ben didn’t – Rey’s real feelings. The only thing keeping those two apart was their own idiocy.

 

“Why don’t you just tell her?” He said, slowly and kindly.

 

Ben furrowed his eyebrows and turned around. In front of Finn’s friendly expression, his face finally softened and revealed his worry.

 

“What for?” he said, looking in the distance where Rey was still laughing and seemingly having a good time with the pilot. “Look at her.”

 

Finn did look at her, but didn’t understand what the other man meant. Until he heard Ben’s next words.

 

“She’s happy.”

 

Finn was surprised. Even though he had redeemed himself, Ben never seemed to care about anything or anyone in particular. He was still Kylo Ren in that aspect, it was hard to read his mind and to know his true feelings. Yet, Finn was always taken aback by how much he truly cared for Rey in his own, subtle way.

 

He smirked. “You two are truly stupid.”

 

“Who's stupid?” asked Rey, whose attention had been drawn to the two men staring at her and was now walking in their direction.

 

Finn looked at the both of them and it was almost funny to see the same exact frown on both faces.

 

“Nothing. Ben said he had something to tell you,” he patted the former warlord’s back and ignored the death stare he received in return before walking away.

 

Rey had the look of someone who didn't like to be fooled. “What was he talking about? Since when are you so close?”

 

“We’re not,” Ben confirmed, fists clenched and mind in panic. He decided to change the subject. “What about the next attack?”

 

Rey turned around to look at the round table. “Ah… I actually didn't hear much, I was talking to Poe. He must knew everything though, I will ask him later.”

 

“You're really close,” Ben mumbled, looking around.

 

Rey raised an eyebrow. “You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

 

“What? No, I–” the look in her eyes told him that she wouldn't drink any of his excuses. “I mean, it's just an observation. You talk so loudly I could hear everything about your dates and all.”

 

“Our dates?” echoed Rey, wide eyes full of surprise.

 

“Your… races, or whatever you call them.” Ben was getting uncomfortable with every passing second. “Your code words aren't that smart. I don't even understand why you should keep it a secret anyway.”

 

Rey couldn't believe her ears. “Our code– are you insane? Why would you think we would do something like that?”

 

It was Ben’s turn to be confused. “But you said–”

 

“We do race sometimes, yeah. With the starfighters. Poe is teaching me a lot of pilot tricks.”

 

_Starfighters?_ , Ben thought. The word echoed in his mind like something foreign to him. His brain seemed to wake up just then. Oh, _no_. Did he just… make a complete fool of himself?

 

His shoulders deflated in exhaustion. “But Finn said he saw you go to the hangar together and disappear.”

 

“Well, where do you think they keep the starfighters?”

 

Of-fucking-course. Everything made a terrifying amount of sense now. Ben felt like his face was an open book. He was sure Rey could read every single shade of emotion in his features and the hint of a smile on her lips was very much worrying to him now.

 

“You know… you just sounded like you were jealous.” She said, crossing her arms with a knowing look on her face.

 

Ben looked away. “Nonsense.”

 

“You don’t need to worry, anyway,” Rey went on, nodding away. “Look.”

 

Ben followed the gesture and spotted Finn and Poe sitting side by side in the back of the room, chatting and _holding hands_. They were holding hands, no doubt. Intertwined fingers and all. And they shared one of those disgusting I’m-in-too-deep gazes. The only thing left for them to make it more obvious was to kiss in the middle of the room.

 

Rey laughed at the look of pure disbelief on his face. “You see, I’m not exactly Poe’s type.”

 

Ben’s only thought was that of tying the former stormtrooper to a chair and make him regret ever making a fool out of him. Instead, his frustration took another form and he showed Rey his best sarcastic smile.

 

“I would be surprised if you were anyone’s type.”

 

The words came out before he could even filter them. He bit his tongue and cursed all the stars in the galaxy for his stupidity. Every time he had the chance to make it right with Rey, he always said the wrong thing. Always.

 

The scavenger girl was far from being someone who got offended by the words of some fallen dark lord. She kept her arms crossed and nodded, slowly. “I see. And here I was about to ask you out on a _race_. Guess you’re not interested.” She turned on her heels.

 

Ben looked at her back. It was now or never. If he let her go, he would keep replaying that moment in his head for days and cursing himself every single time; if he made something about it, instead, he could still, for once, try to make it right.

 

He licked his lower lip. “Wait,” he awkwardly rubbed his nape, avoiding looking directly at her. It was no weakness to show his true feelings, just this once. “I… might be interested.”

 

Rey knew it. Well, she never had the courage to make that first step, but Ben’s jealousy had given her that little push she needed to finally ask him out.

 

She turned around and smiled victoriously. “Looks like I _am_ someone’s type, after all.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. A Painful Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back from a mission, Ben Solo could fool anyone into thinking he's not injured, but it takes Rey a single glance to know he's just not alright.

 

 

The other three men drag themselves into the room like they have just been to hell and back, which isn’t far from the truth. After them, a fourth man walks in as if simply coming back from the other room. Tall, fierce and unperturbed, Ben Solo doesn’t look like someone who has taken part in the same dangerous mission as the others.  
  
He refuses both treatment and rest and goes straight to General Organa to deliver the precious information in his possession. He looks perfectly fine on the outside. And he could fool everyone, but not Rey. She knew that something was wrong before the door even opened to let the team in.  
  
She had a nightmare the night before, she was fighting someone who left her severely wounded. Except, it wasn’t her in the dream. Looking down, she saw Ben’s reflection on the shiny floor. And blood. A lot of blood.  
  
But it wasn’t the only reason she knew something was wrong with him. She had been fighting an aggressive headache and a mysterious stomach-ache since that morning. And a few moments before the squadron walked in, her pain vanished, replaced by a creeping feeling that she knew was coming from Ben. She realized that pain was never hers, it was Ben’s.  
  
It’s not until everything quiets down and night has fallen, that she finally gets a chance to confront him.  
  
“So, how long are you going to pretend everything’s alright?”  
  
She’s leaning against his door frame, arms crossed. He looks at her from the bed, still fully dressed. He looks like he has been in deep thoughts until a moment before. He’s puzzled by her voice.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“You know that I can feel it,” she simply says, looking upset. Why, she doesn’t even know. It isn’t her business, in the end.  
  
He looks exhausted, more by her words than by the mission. He always looks like that when Rey is around and it irritates her beyond repair.  
  
“If my presence annoys you this much, don’t do things that catch my attention,” she adds, “and go get that wound treated.”  
  
She turns around, ready to leave the room with a heavy heart. It feels like the more she tries to get close to him – even if in her own, awkward and probably aggressive way – the stronger the wall he has built around himself grows. She has no idea why she is even trying. It’s probably because of that strange connection between them, it pushes her to think there should be more between them than what there is now.  
  
“I didn’t ask for this, you know?” she murmurs just before leaving.  
  
His voice reaches her ears when she doesn’t expect it anymore. It’s not his usual, deep baritone voice he uses when he wants everyone to leave him alone. It’s almost soothing.  
  
“Did it hurt?”  
  
She stops in her tracks, back on him. A shadow of annoyance on her face.  
  
“It always does.”  
  
A long moment of silence. Then, a shuffling sound. Rey feels a presence behind her and sees Ben passing her by. He spares a glance at her.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
That’s all he says and it’s barely more than a whisper. Rey watches him walk down the white corridor of the ship.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
“To the medcenter,” he says, going ahead.  
  
“I thought you didn’t want to get treated.”  
  
“I don’t need it,” Ben confirms, stopping to turn halfway around. He sends her a meaningful glance that sends warm shivers down her back. “But this isn’t only about me, is it?”  
  
He’s walking away again before she can manage a reply. Rey stays still, wishing to feel anything but the warmness she’s feeling right now in her stomach.  
  
“Idiot.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__________________

 

You can find all the original prompts [here](http://roguewn.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt).

 


	6. Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the ground crumbles under her feet, Kylo has her life in his hands.

 

He knows it a split second before it happens. He sees the ground crumbling under her feet as she's halfway over the edge already. He doesn't push her further, or maybe he does, because she has been provoking him the whole time since he landed foot on the island. Not with words, of course. But he senses that she's convinced he would never hurt her and that winning over him would be easy. The latter part stings his pride. He wants to prove her wrong. He doesn't want to make a fool of himself again.

So maybe he _does_ push her. A bit. Their lightsabers clashing, she's stronger than she was the first time they met, but he's something else. It takes him just the minimum effort and suddenly, she's shocked as she falls backward into the void. Her eyes in his.

Kylo doesn’t worry but he does regret it the moment after. Any hope of getting Rey on his side after this _bad joke_ is probably gone. He's not sure how to face her when she comes out of the water.

The ocean is dark and agitated, waves crashing against the ancient stone. Rey gets swallowed by the black waters, not leaving behind anything more than a spurt.

Kylo stares down at the spot where she disappeared. He can imagine the look of anger on her face when she comes back up.

Except that she doesn’t.

An ominous feeling begins to creep up his spine, though he tries to ignore it. _Why isn't she coming back up?_

It hits him like the thunder that is lighting up the sky above the island.

She grew up in the desert. _She can't swim._

The following train of thoughts forming in Kylo’s mind takes less than a second to elaborate.

She's an enemy, it's only natural for him to let her die. She probably would, if it were the other way around.

_No, it's not true_. She could kill him on the snowy planet, but she didn't. She was aware of their bond, just as much as him. She knew it was important.

The bond. The only thing that has made him feel like he can hold onto something, someone, after spending his life in isolation and self-doubt. The only light in his darkness.

A light that is slowly dying out in the depth of the ocean.

He can't let her die, he realizes. More than that, he doesn't want to.

He's underwater before he can formulate any other thought. It feels like piercing an ice wall and it's hard to see anything in that darkness, but Kylo doesn't need to. He can feel Rey, always.

When he drags her on the shore a few minutes later, it's enough for him to peek inside her mind to make her regain consciousness immediately.

Coughing out water, Rey looks around and takes some time to understand what happened. When she does, her burning eyes find their way into the warrior’s.

“You–” she coughs again, her anger increasing with every choked breath. “You pushed me off the cliff!”

Kylo doesn't say anything. It would be easy to make some obvious remark: _we’re enemies; you attacked me first; killing you and my uncle is my aim_ – but somehow, it doesn't feel right. Not when he’s feeling this much relieved just by seeing her alive and well.

His thoughts must be crystal clear, because she goes silent as well and looks away, almost as if embarrassed by what she can read on his face.

He doesn't know how to interpret that reaction. Getting up, he tries to remind himself once again that there couldn't be two people more different than him and that woman. They're not supposed to feel anything but hatred for each other, and it almost makes him laugh that he feels everything but hatred for her.

Rey is still looking at him when he walks away.

“You're welcome.”

 

 

 


	7. I know you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://roguewn.tumblr.com/post/161731235897/i-know-you

 

“I know you.”

 

Kylo looks up from his knees and through the bars of his prison cell. They’re glowing in a shade of light blue. They’re beautiful – and lethal. They were made specifically for special prisoners. Like him.

 

Rey is leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he stares into the dark eyes of the warrior.

 

Kylo manages a crooked smirk that should be sarcastic. “What does that mean?”

 

Rey studies his reaction. He always does that: raising walls around himself as soon as someone tries to speak to him. He has been like that since the day they caught him.

 

“I don't think you killed the padawans.”

 

Kylo barely flinches, but Rey’s trained eyes catch that invisible movement. It's telling, for her.

 

“My question is: why?” She goes on, “why don't you tell everyone? If someone framed you, if someone forced you–”

 

“Forced,” Kylo echoes, a low chuckle barely concealed. “You have no idea what you're talking about.” He shakes his head, that crooked smirk still in place. It looks like a sad grimace to Rey.

 

“Why don't you tell me, then?” She pushes. Soon after, she sighs, as if suddenly exhausted. “You know you can't lie to me. I know who you really are, I know what's in your mind. I've been there.”

 

Kylo suddenly gets up, his black cape dancing around his feet as he walks closer. Rey doesn't move. There's enough space between them. And bars.

 

Her shock is clear on her face when he suddenly grabs the bars with both hands, an aggressive look on his face. Any other person would have died simply by touching those bars and indeed, the smoke coming out of his palms tells Rey that his skin is burning slowly.

 

“Stop looking for any good in me, it's a waste of time,” his crooked grin shows up again, “ _ Rey _ .”

 

Rey feels the shivers down to her bones.

 

 

 


	8. To Burn Like Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://roguewn.tumblr.com/post/161738590252/what-have-you-done-to-me

 

_ “ What have you done to me? ” _

 

Her face is red with the effort, plus a good amount of rage, which is always a given when she’s dealing with the man in front of her.

 

Kylo pushes his lightsaber against hers, only slightly aware of what she just said, too focused on the fight and on how strong she has become since the last time they met.

 

“What?” He growls back when his mind clears enough to realize that he saw her mouth forming words.

 

“Enough with your mind tricks!” she shouts, gathering all her strength to push him back and, finally, to the ground. Once again. His lightsaber turns off and she kicks it away.

 

Kylo looks up, dazed, just in time to see Rey raising her lightsaber above her head, ready to strike her last blow. He knows that, this time, she’s going through with it. Maybe he deserves it, he thinks deep down. Maybe he even longs for it. He’s strained, exhausted, tired of a life that has only brought pain upon his persona. Even when he thought he had finally found someone like him, the only person who can understand him is also the person who hates him the most. The person who is now about to kill him.

 

Rey stops, her chest moving with her heavy breaths. “You’re doing it again. Stop it!”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Kylo shouts back, this time feeling as enraged. If she wants to kill him, she might as well go through with it without spitting nonsense.

 

“Messing up with my head! Making me feel things I don’t want to feel,” she explains, gritting her teeth. “No matter how hard you try, I won’t let this fake compassion fool me again.”

 

Kylo’s eyes grow slightly wider and it’s such a sincere expression that she feels her arms failing her a little. He doesn’t look like someone who is playing with her mind, not in that moment.

 

“What did you just…” the warlord begins, quite stunned himself. “You feel…” he stops immediately, changes his choice of words, “you don’t hate me?”

 

Rey curls her lips in a grim expression. “Of course I do,” she pauses, realizing that it’s a blatant lie. “I should,” she adds quickly, almost talking to herself.

 

He sees her slowly lowering her lightsaber. He could quickly take back his own and attack her now that she looks distracted, but the thought doesn’t even brush his mind.

 

“But you don’t,” he states, cautiously. She’s still towering over him and still has the upper hand. Not to mention the threatening lightsaber in her hold.

 

“I hate your duality,” she admits, keeping her guard up and her weapon pointed at him. But he can feel that she has no intention of harming him anymore. “I hate that I can read into your mind. Because what I find in there is almost never what I expect from…” she looks away.

 

“...the monster you think I am,” Kylo concludes for her.

 

Rey glares at him. “I don’t understand you. More than that, I don’t want to, because we’re enemies and I’m not supposed to feel the way I do. I hate this… this curse, we have between us. I hate that I can’t just ignore the things I know about you. I hate that I can’t pretend that you’re exactly as your actions suggest. A soulless monster. A creature in a mask. I even hated the moment you showed yourself to me. I would have preferred not to know how you looked under that thing.” She sighs, arms falling at her sides. She turns off the lightsaber. “But most of all, I hate that I don’t hate you at all.”

 

Kylo slowly gets up. “You know that there is another way,” he says slowly.

 

Rey rolls her eyes. “I already rejected that offer. I don’t want you as my teacher–”

 

“No,” Kylo cuts in. He takes a step forward, closing the distance between them. “I’m talking about this.”

 

A moment later, his lips are pressing against her mouth. They’re dry and cold, but Rey is warm enough for the both of them. She surrenders immediately, for there is no reason to pretend she doesn’t want this. No reason to pretend she hasn’t dreamed about this.

 

It’s blissfully wrong and horribly perfect at the same time. His hands found their way down her back and her arms found their way around his neck. And in that moment, they both know what it feels like to burn like stars.

 

 

 

 


	9. The Thing I Love The Most.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://roguewn.tumblr.com/post/161748366872/i-thought-it-would-be-bigger

 

“I thought it would be bigger,” Rey murmurs, and that alone manages to make Ben smile after what feels like an eternity.

 

She probably didn’t say it on purpose, she wouldn’t dwell on such a fooling detail during such a delicate moment, and indeed the look of regret on her face is as explicit as the hand she brings to cover her mouth after saying the words.

 

“It’s fine,” Ben reassures, still smiling, even though only one of the corners of his mouth is lifted. He stares at the piece of marble in front of him and can’t help but feel the same kind of disappointment his wife feels. Just, for different reasons.

 

He knows his father is not there. His body has gone lost on that cursed planet so many years before and his ashes are probably floating across the galaxy right now. Which, for Ben, is where his father always belonged. Among the stars.

 

It took him years and endless talks with his mother to realize that his father was nothing like he always pictured him. He was angry at him for so long and now he only wishes he had a chance to start over. He’s sure his father would want to make it right to him, as well.

 

“Your mother always brings fresh flowers,” Rey notices, her fingers slipping between Ben’s cold ones. She holds his hand tight. “Where does she find the time to visit so often? She’s incredible.”

 

“She is,” Ben agrees, making a step forward to leave his own bouquet on the tombstone. He can almost hear his father’s voice as he does so:  _ flowers, Ben? Really? What the hell should I do with this stuff? Jeez, they smell awfully. _

 

He smiles and Rey observes that smile in silence. She knows how hard it is for him to be there. It took him more than a decade to find the courage to visit. He always feels like he doesn’t deserve to be there, even when everyone has already forgiven him for that horrible act. Rey knows that the only one who will never forgive Ben for Han’s death, is Ben himself. He’s learning to live with that burden and she’s learning to be his lionheart. Ben would say she has always been.

 

“Don’t you want to say something to him?” she asks, squeezing his hand softly.

 

Ben’s eyes are on the stone, but his mind is somewhere else. He’s thinking about a sunny afternoon of so many years before. The first time his father brought him on the Falcon. He doesn’t remember how old he was back then, but he remembers the sun shining on the control panel and the scent of his father’s aftershave as they both sat in the pilot’s seat, Ben sitting on his lap.

 

_ “The Falcon was the thing I loved the most. One day, he’ll be yours, Ben. So you need to learn how to treat him well.” Han had said, brushing his fingers across the panel. _

 

_ Ben’s eyes had grown wide. “Was? You don’t love him anymore?”  _

 

_ “Yes. But there’s something else I love more, now.” _

 

_ “What is it?” _

 

Han had smiled at him and said nothing. Ben didn’t understand back then, but now – now he knows what his father meant.

 

He hugs Rey by his side and kisses her forehead. He understands that feeling very well, now.

 

He places his hand on top of the stone, like a caress. Rey circles his waist with her arms and places her head on his chest. Ben smiles.

 

“Thank you, dad.”

 

 


	10. The Flower Of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://roguewn.tumblr.com/post/161772891317/im-not-having-this-baby

 

_ I’m not having this baby. _

 

The hand gloomily hovering near her face draws back with a jolt. Rey opens her eyes, finding the face of the dark warlord just in front of her, as always. Just, the look on his face is different now. He looks puzzled,  _ concerned _ .

 

“What…?”

 

“What?” she echoes aggressively, almost scornful, pulling at her restraints. She can’t believe they’re in that same situation once more. Everything has changed between them, but at the same time nothing has really changed. They’re still enemies and have to behave as such.

 

Kylo takes a step back. He needs time to elaborate what he has just seen in her mind. He walks around the room, glad like never before to be alone during the interrogations. He wouldn’t want anyone to see the raw emotion on his face right now.

 

“You…” he starts, stopping in front of Rey once again. She simply stares at his conflicted expression without understanding. It seems that something he saw in her mind has unsettled him, badly.

 

Her eyes grow wide. Could he know…?

 

The realization hits both of them at the same time.

 

“You’re expecting.” “Yes.”

 

Their voices overlap. They look at each other, Kylo can’t hide his shock, while Rey’s face is a mask of indifference.

 

He doesn’t know what to do. He shouldn’t be affected by the news and it scares him that his first thought upon finding out was to let her go. It scares him that his first worry was that of accidentally hurt her or the child.

 

Then, he remembers. 

 

“You don’t want it,” he says, voice void of any emotion.

 

“No,” Rey confirms, holding his stare even though there’s a tremble in her eyes.

 

Kylo turns away from her, starts pacing the room again. “Why? You could give the Resistance a new fighter. Probably as strong in the Force as you are and as skilled as his father, whoever he is.” He shakes his head, realizes his voice sounds more bitter than he wants to. “The Resistance would certainly need some help a few years from now, assuming there’s any of you left by then,” he looks at her and smiles with disdain.

 

Rey doesn’t flinch. “It’s yours.”

 

Kylo stops pacing, as if frozen in place. He slowly turns to face her once more. There’s doubt and incredulity on his face.

 

Rey’s heart is pounding hard against her ribcage, her voice fails her a little when she speaks again. “What?” She shows a quivering smile. “You already forgot about Canto Bight?”

 

“That was–”

 

“Almost five months ago.”

 

Kylo’s eyes are drawn to her abdomen. He would have never guessed. It’s probably because she has always been so skinny, her belly doesn’t even show yet.

 

There’s another issue, though. He clenches his fists. “Why don’t you want it?” He says slowly, pronouncing every word with subtle grudge.

 

Rey tilts her head to the side. “You, out of all of people, shouldn’t be asking this question.”

 

“What?”

 

“I saw it the first time I got into your mind. It was such a strong feeling that it overshadowed everything else,” she says. He’s beginning to understand where she’s going, because his expression turns worrisome again. She goes on, “your fear of abandonment. What pushed you to the Dark Side in the first place. I saw it all.”

 

Kylo barely flinches. “It has nothing to do with–”

 

“No?” Rey cuts in. “The General was always too busy with the war and your father was just too scared to be there,” she eyes him knowingly. “Doesn’t it remind you of something? I’m with the Resistance now and no one can seem to see an end to this war. And you…” she pauses, taking in the guilt in his eyes. “You’re the enemy. How can I give birth to a child in these conditions? What good can I teach him, when his father is the embodiment of everything he should despise? How can I do this to him? More than that, why should I? To see him turn away from me like you did?”

 

Kylo stays silent, eyes somewhere far from Rey’s face. His fists, once clenched, slowly relax.

 

“So it’s a boy.”

 

Rey raises an eyebrow. “Were you even listening to me?”

 

“Is it?” Kylo pushes, this time staring right into her eyes.

 

Her shoulders deflate in defeat. “Yes.”

 

Kylo just nods, looking away again. “I see, now. I was wondering why you would let yourself get caught.”

 

Rey frowns. “What?”

 

“You wanted to meet me, that’s why you needed to be brought on board.”

 

“Nonsense,” she smirks, avoiding his piercing eyes.

 

“Yes? Then why didn’t you get rid of these restraints?” He makes a vague gesture with one hand and everything that held her against the chair is suddenly gone. “You could do it at any moment, but you didn’t. You wanted to be here,” she can feel that he’s more convinced of what he’s saying word after word. He looks almost triumphant when he finally says, “You wanted to tell me about this.”

 

Rey is still not looking at him, but he can see her lips trembling. “Why would I want such a thing?” she murmurs.

 

He walks closer, towering over her with his height and size, looking threatening. But his next words are incredibly soft, “Because you actually want to keep it, don’t you?”

 

Her eyes are watery and she blames the pregnancy for those emotions. Kylo takes her chin between his fingers. “Rey… we will find a way.”

 

He makes her turn his way, but she still takes her time before finally returning his stare. Their faces are so close that their lips are almost touching. She looks into his eyes and sees the same fierce emotions of that night of five months before. Those eyes are the reason she fell for him in the first place. He was always a good liar, but his eyes couldn’t lie. They always told her exactly how he feels about her.

 

“How…?” she says with trembling lips.

 

He brushes his thumb across her wet cheek, moving his eyes in hers. “You just need to trust me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. It is you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://roguewn.tumblr.com/post/161863340587/it-is-you-if-you-are-taking-prompts

 

_“It is you.”_

Kylo has been having that dream for months, now. It’s always the same, in the same place, with the same, bright colors. Or better, just one color. Blue.

He always sees two hands holding a blue lightsaber. He doesn’t see who the person is, he doesn’t even know if it’s a man or a woman. But the voice who repeats those three words is definitely feminine.

 _It is you_ , and Kylo wonders who this person is and what they mean by that. Who is he? He asked himself the same question so many times that it’s ridiculous to think he still doesn’t have an answer. But that voice is so demanding and night after night, it makes Kylo feel like he’s missing something. Or someone.

–

At some point, he finds himself thinking about that dream during the day, too. It is so deeply engraved in his mind that it distracts him from his daily duties. He’s sure people around him have started to notice as well, especially Hux and the supreme leader. The first probably thinks it’s just another one of his oddities, but it’s the latter that really worries him.

–

Kylo starts to hate the dream. Wishes he could call it a nightmare, but hates the feeling of extreme peace and relief he feels whenever he sees those hands and hears that voice. It’s soothing and he doesn’t want to be soothed. Shouldn’t need to be soothed.

He sleeps less and less. As soon as he closes his eyes, he hears that voice and sees that shade of blue. He doesn’t want to dream anymore, therefore he tries to stay awake as long as possible. He’s not sure how long he can go on like that, though.

–

It all comes down one cold night in a dark forest.

Strained, exhausted, Kylo reaches out to the lightsaber lying in the snow, but it doesn’t move. Frustrated and enraged, he uses all his power to call the weapon to him and finally, he sees it moving and then flying in his direction.

Except that it just merely brushes his hand before disappearing behind him.

Kylo turns around, his eyes wide in shock as he stares at the young woman he thought unconscious holding the lightsaber that had so shamelessly ignored him.

And then Rey grabs the saber with both hands. And turns it on.

The bright blue blade comes to life and Kylo is bewildered.

It dawns on him right then. His dream wasn’t just a dream – it was a vision. The Force was telling him that his destiny and Rey’s are intertwined.

He is not surprised when he hears the voice too. 

Except, it’s not Rey’s. It’s his.

“It  _is_  you.”

 

 


	12. ...like son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://roguewn.tumblr.com/post/161901178407/what-do-you-want-from-me

 

“What do you want from me?”

He looks annoyed, as if her presence is nothing more than a buzzing bug in his otherwise peaceful life.

Rey crosses her arms. She came for an answer and she’s not going to leave until she gets one. She’s tired of spending sleepless nights because of that jerk and his reckless actions.

“Are you deaf? I already told you.”

“Mh,” he’s fixing something inside one of the panels of the Falcon and doesn’t really pay attention to her. “Sorry, wasn’t listening.”

“Then you haven’t been listening for  _days_ , because it’s not the first time we have this conversation.”

He looks up and smirks. “Which tells us that you’re just not interesting enough.”

Rey rolls her eyes. She’s aware he likes to play games and doesn’t mean half of the things he says, but it still bothers her so much. Only stars know how long it took her to trust him after he left the First Order, how long it took her not to flinch or get into fight mode every time he just passed by.

She knows now that he’s truly changed, but he’s still such an asshole and she doesn’t find understanding in anyone. She told General Leia once, and she just replied with a shrug and a  _he’s a prick just like his father._

Comforting.

The thing is that she shouldn’t be bothered with what he does or say. And she wasn’t, really, until their latest mission. Since then, she noticed she became really oversensitive about him. His jokes have even started to  _hurt_  her, at times. Unbelievable.

Rey decides that she’s going to ask once more, then she’s dropping the topic forever and is going to continue with her life like nothing happened, because clearly this is what  _he_  is doing.

“Why…” she begins, realizing her voice came out too weak. She straightens her back, clears her throat and tries again with a new load of indifference. “Why did you kiss me?”

He looks focused as he uses a wrench to secure the end of a pipe. He doesn’t remove his eyes from what he’s doing and his eyebrows are still knitted in a serious expression when he finally replies with a very unsatisfying, “What?”

“You heard me.”

“When did such a thing happen?”

In her whole life, Rey has never been so sure about something like she’s sure that she’s going to punch his pretty face into another galaxy. “ _Ben_.” She just says, fueling his name with all the frustration she can manage to squeeze into three letters.

He looks unbothered. Keeps doing his fixing thing as he shrugs and says, “I don’t know, I was about to get killed, seemed like a good idea.”

Now, it’s true that the mission had been way more dangerous than they were prepared for and it’s true that when he left the frighter and told her to wait and keep the engines on, she, too, thought that she was not going to see him again.

But there’s also a limit to what Rey can tolerate and Ben Solo crossed it long ago.

“You are the worst man I’ve ever met,” she spits with bitterness. “And given that I worked 13 years under Unkar Plutt, you can get an idea of how disgusting you are.”

She doesn’t wait to see if he heard her or what his reaction might be. She doesn’t care anymore. She storms off and wishes an asteroid could fall on his head this instant.

She has barely managed to leave the hangar when she feels a hand wrapped around her wrist. Rey doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is.

“What?” she grunts, rolling her eyes and deciding not to face him. He doesn’t deserve to see her face. “I thought we were done. You made it pretty clear.”

“Yeah,” he confirms, but there’s something in his voice that makes her turn around, at last.

He smirks, leaning closer and brushing his thumb across her cheek. “Just wanted to make sure I truly am the worst man you’ve ever met  _and_  will ever meet.”

When his face crosses what can be universally considered a safety distance, Rey starts to hate herself for not pulling back. She should, but she doesn’t want to. Instead, she closes her eyes and welcomes his lips when they press against hers.

Rey knows she can’t ever win this battle.

 

 


End file.
